Otoño
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: No había nada como la paz que le proporcionaban los colores de la naturaleza en esa época del año. Esta historia participa en el Reto de Abril-2018: "Como el arcoíris"


DGM es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Esta historia participa en el Reto de Abril-2018: "Como el arcoíris"

Color a utilizar: Marrón

 **OTOÑO**

Allen se sentía aislado del mundo en ese lugar y eso era lo que deseaba. Anhelaba pasar desapercibido y que nada ni nadie los molestara. Por esa razón, habían construido aquella cabaña en ese lugar. Una pequeña cabaña de madera ubicada en un gran campo de trigo cerca de un gran árbol, del cual ahora solo quedaban unas cuántas hojas que se marchitaban día con día.

Era otoño, la estación del año con un clima templado, el calor se había esfumado y el frío se empezaba a sentir. El invierno se acercaba y por ello ya no faltaba mucho tiempo para la cosecha del trigo, por lo que los matorrales se hallaban en su máximo esplendor. Elegir que sería lo que plantarían en aquel campo, había sido una decisión bastante fácil de tomar y terminaron optando por plantar el trigo. Después de todo, a Allen siempre le había gustado el paisaje que estos maíces brindaban, especialmente en esa época del año.

Después de un arduo día de trabajo cuidando de sus cultivos y sin importarle la suciedad que se había impregnado en su chaqueta beige, le gustaba sentarse ahí y contemplar la gran imagen que la naturaleza le proporcionaba. Admiraba la brillante puesta de sol, observaba como la noche caía tiñendo todo de un impresionante color marrón. La belleza del otoño era fascinante en ese lugar.

La naturaleza que le rodeaba le transmitía mucha paz, siempre le ayudaba a serenarse y enfocarse en buscar una solución a su difícil situación. Ahora, simplemente se sentaba junto al gran árbol y organizaba sus pensamientos para tomar alguna decisión en concreto.

Dentro de la cabaña se encontraba una persona a la que le gustaba verlo de esa manera. El anochecer llegaba con lentitud, bañando a Allen con sus bellos colores oscuros y que en combinación con el cultivo de trigo le daban una vista perfecta.

Allen era muy optimista a pesar de todos los percances, eso lo hacía proyectar un aura de fuerza y seguridad. Incluso le daba un toque bastante masculino a pesar de su apariencia física dulce y tranquila.

Recordaba como claramente hacía un año se habían decidido a construir esa pequeña choza y a plantar el trigo. Habían llegado pacíficamente a esa decisión, después de todo Allen era una persona dispuesta a escuchar las opiniones de los demás. Aunque en realidad su decisión era lo más importante, así que no puso ninguna objeción al respecto. Solo quería verlo feliz. Su sonrisa era lo que iluminaba su vida. No quería que el sintiera más dolor y tristezas.

El joven admiraba el atardecer que apenas iniciaba, mientras escuchaba como a sus espaldas, era preparado un pequeño aperitivo antes de la cena. Solían comer fuera de la cabaña para sentir la agradable brisa del otoño rozar en sus rostros. Era una sensación increíble y muy relajante.

Se puso de pie cuando creyó que la merienda estaba lista.

Una mesa de madera justo para dos personas con sus dos sillas, una para él y otra para esa persona. No siempre hacían falta las palabras entre ellos, sin necesidad de ellas se entendían muy bien. Su relación fluía tranquilamente gracias al mutuo entendimiento que se tenían.

Allen se sentó a la mesa frente a una taza de café; una caliente y agria taza de café, le gustaba tomarlo sin azúcar y que el sabor agrio llenara sus sentidos.

En cambio, su acompañante tomaba una taza de chocolate bastante dulce para su gusto, pero era su decisión y no tenía porqué negárselo.

Habían otros aperitivos sobre la mesa, algunas nueces y almendras, algunos dulces adornados con azúcar quemada y uno que otro chocolate con diversas formas.

Esa era la parte más especial del día para Allen. Tan solo sentarse a la mesa comiendo algo y contemplando la naturaleza, al lado de la mejor compañía que podía desear.

Muchas veces tenían desacuerdos como era normal, pero se las arreglaban fácilmente, por algo ambos habían elegido compartir sus vidas en ese lugar especial.

Aislados de todo. De las personas, de los problemas. Simplemente querían un lugar dónde vivir tranquilamente uno al lado del otro y ese sitio definitivamente fue la mejor opción.

Nadie sabía exactamente dónde se encontraban, incluso ni siquiera sabían que estaban juntos, aunque probablemente lo suponían.

Se podía llegar a decir que disfrutaban de un amor secreto, sin nadie que interviniera entre ellos y los juzgara.

Al terminar su taza de café y comer unos cuantos dulces, se acercó a esa persona brindándole un beso. Un beso donde combinaban el sabor amargo del café con el dulce del chocolate. Agridulce. Simplemente perfecto.

Su acompañante se sorprendía cada vez que Allen le demostraba un poco de afecto, él usualmente no hacía eso. Era un chico que se negaba bastante a transmitir sus sentimientos más fuertes a pesar de que casi se desbordaran de su interior. Así que sonreía feliz y aprovechaba cada uno de esos momentos.

Aunque claro que después de tal atrevimiento de su parte, el joven de cabello castaño enrojecía y le sonreía avergonzado. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Y no tenía nada de malo demostrarle de vez en cuando su amor, aunque fuera solo en forma de besos.

Ahora solo deseaba compartir ese bello atardecer en su lugar preferido junto a su persona favorita. Probablemente solo quería escapar de la dura realidad y en algún momento tendría que enfrentar nuevos problemas y desafíos, pero por el momento solo se dedicaría a disfrutar y soñar con un mejor futuro por venir.


End file.
